2024
by cxy31337
Summary: Inspired by Morphic, Papers Please, 1984. In the post war era, a middle aged man has received a job at Seraphos City International Airport. With a buffoon to break his ice, a secret order bent on Pokémorph holocaust and regime change, and the ever troubling customs, can he keep cool in the face of dangers and crises? May contain political overtones.
1. Prologue

_**2024**_

Prologue: History of the Pokémon World 2014-2024.

**March 3, 2014-** Formation of G5 syndicate, led by Giovanni, Cyrus, Ghetsis, Lysandre and Greevil, former leaders of Team Rocket, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, and Cipher.

**March 14, 2014-** Project Synergis begins with Giovanni and Lysandre funding. Mission: to combine human and Pokémon DNA using a viral agent for warfare.

**September 16, 2014-** With Ghetsis' assistance, the first hybridization process has successfully completed.

**November 3, 2014-** Construction of secret compounds in Sevii Islands has completed, mostly for synthesis of viral agents and Pokémon DNA database building.

**April 10, 2015-** Number of hybridized persons has increased to ten thousand, mostly from the kidnapping of military and police personnel. Breeding also contributed to the number.

**May 21, 2015-** Calinev intelligence has identified the secret operations of G5. Awareness has spread worldwide among governments.

**October 31, 2015-** Data collected has revealed that G5's plans are to conduct widespread attacks at Hoennese, Sinnoan, Kantonian, Johtonian, Unovan, Kalosian and Calinevian major cities. A meeting between nations has commenced regarding the current findings.

**March 6, 2016-** Major attack at Saffron City and Goldenrod City caused numerous deaths and injuries, mostly Nihon Pokémon Union government officials. Nihon Pokémon Union is in anarchy.

**March 13, 2016-** Man-made earthquake and tsunami has destroyed Rustboro City and Slateport City. Hoennese experts believed that Team Magma and Team Aqua have resurfaced in the midst of anarchy.

**March 29, 2016-** Another attack has occurred at Jubilife city, with military bases and police agencies the primary target. Nihonese forces severely crippled.

**April 1, 2016-** Full scale invasion on Nihon has begun. Due to barely equipped and trained military worsened by attacks on their bases, Nihon couldn't face the attack. Pokémon trainers banded together to resist the invading army composing of Pokémorph G5 grunts.

**May 1, 2016-** Nihon Pokémon Union has collapsed. Nihonese regions now under G5 rule. Mass Pokémon stealing and robbery occurred region wide. Unova, Kalos and Calinev have suffered sabotage from G5.

**May 13, 2016- **An alliance between Unovan Federation, Kalosian Republic and Calinev Republic has formed, named the 'Western Triple Alliance', to fight against the G5. Lincoln Industries, a Calinevan conglomerate has provided sponsorship of equipment and services to aid the war effort. Many former scientists working for G5 defected to Calinev for fear of being killed by G5 should the war ended.

**August 31, 2016-** Operation Indigo Cyclone has begun. The Western Triple Alliance has sent their military forces to liberate the Sevii Islands. Syndicate War has begun.

**September 11, 2016-** With Sevii Islands liberated, Calinevan forces have discovered the compounds. The conditions endured by the Pokémorphs are harsh and brutal, often undergone cruel combat training procedures. Identities of people hybridized were identified. The Pokémorphs liberated were rallied to join the Triple Alliance.

**October 22, 2016-** Western Triple Alliance has launched an attack at Hoennese and Sinnoan fronts. The Syndicate War has begun, with the Western Triple Alliance, liberated Pokémorphs and Nihonese resistance groups fought against the G5.

**March 16, 2017-** With Hoenn and Sinnoh controlled by the Alliance, Unovan, Kalosian and Calinevian forces made their first step on Honshu shores. Team Aqua and Team Magma has joined G5 to form G7, and constructed the GeoHydrox line to keep the Triple Alliance forces from advancing.

**December 24, 2017-** After 10 months of standstill, the GeoHydrox line has been breached. Alliance forces have successfully reached Cinnabar Island and Cianwood City. G7 is facing defeat.

**February 14, 2018-** With Chubu Plateau surrounded, Cyrus and Lysandre has launched an orbital weapon, Excalibur to destroy incoming Alliance forces as a last resort. The result has caused a collapse of Mount Silver, killing civilians nearby.

**March 3, 2018- **G7 has been dismantled by the Alliance, ending the Syndicate War. Their leaders are captured and executed in Calinev. A post war reparation and secession of Nihon is commenced.

**April 1, 2018-** Conference in Unity Tower between separated but liberated Nihonese regions and Western Triple Alliance has become a heated argument due to Calinev's proposal to worldwide post-war rebuilding plan, a dismantlement of Pokémon based economy and culture. The proposal is rejected by the rest of the Pokémon League of Nations.

**April 7, 2018- **Pokémorph reintegration program has begun in Unova, Kalos and Calinev under the Treaty of Castelia. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh refused to sign the treaty in anger of Calinev's demands. Pokémorphs are widely persecuted and seen as bootlickers to Calinev around former Nihon states. Feelings of betrayal and disownment from military and police personnel turned Pokémorphs grew.

**July 4, 2018- **Neo-fascist human supremacist group, Imperium Legionnaire, has conducted a mob attack at a Pokémorph couple in Opelucid City, sustaining severe injuries. Calinevian governmental officials are concerned over the increasing anti-Pokémorph sentiments among the global population. Similar attacks are conducted in Kiloude City.

**August 4, 2018- **Calinev has begun the Pokémorph refugee immigration policy, allowing Pokémorphs to migrate to Calinev from other nations and obtain citizenship. Lincoln Biotechnologies, a biotech branch, has identified the formula of the hybridization process.

**November 13, 2018- **Calinev has launched a socioeconomic reform codenamed 'Abolition', which abolishes Pokémon Training and other Pokémon-centered activities, to end all forms of exploitation and slavery. Public protests outside Calinev broke out in anger over difficulties on trainers travelling to Calinev. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos launched trade sanctions over Calinev.

**December 25, 2018- **A Calinevian embassy in Unova is attacked by an angry protester. Global hatred towards Calinev has increased over Calinevian policies. Lincoln Industries became a state endorsed conglomerate and has assisted in Calinevian enactment of self-sufficiency and mercantile policies in response to trade sanctions.

**December 31, 2018- **Calinevian New Year's Eve celebration in Seraphos City ended with the mass liberation of Pokémon from former Pokémon Trainers to pledge support to Calinevian Sovereignty Campaign, including the proportion of 'New Calinevian Culture', which removes all traces of Pokémon Training culture. Outrage emerged worldwide, even in the former allies, Unova and Kalos.

**January 20, 2019- '**Confrontation', Unovan and Kalosian infantry landed on the coastline of Digilog City and invaded Calinev. Calinevian troops fought back the invading forces. The Imperium Legionnaire praised the confrontation.

**January 21, 2019-** '5-year war' has begun when Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos launched a massive invasion at Calinevian coastline. Lincoln Civil Defense, a military branch of Lincoln Industries provided military aid along with Calinevian military forces.

**January 22, 2024-** The '5-year war' has ended with negotiation talks between all nations. All parties agreed to ceasefire and Calinev handed over arrested Imperium Legionnaire members to Unovan authorities in exchange for relaxed trade restrictions. Grudge over the disgraceful retreat has sown among Kantonian, Johtonian, Hoennese, Sinnoan, Unovan and Kalosian populace. Imperium Legionnaire was disbanded on the same day.

**April 1, 2024- **Calinev is no longer declared a no-go zone. Travelers are now allowed to enter and exit Calinev through selected airports.


	2. Chapter 1

_**2024**_

Chapter 1: First day at work.

_March 31, 2024_

Miguel Francisco, a middle age man was holding a letter sent by the Calinevian Department of Labor. The letter sent was written below:

"Congratulations, the 2024 civil service shuffle is completed.

Your name is pulled to the Department of Immigration and Customs.

For placement, report to the Customs Office at Seraphos City International Airport.

An apartment will be provided for you and your family in Seraphos City. Expect Class-Ω housing.

Arceus bless Calinev."

Miguel let out a mild laughter, and told his entire family the news. "Everyone, I'm going to work at the airport in Seraphos City. We'll be moving there, pack all of your belongings" said Miguel. His wife, Isabella replied: "Miguel, we're always there for you. Let us embark on our journey there".

And thus Miguel, along with his brother Alfonso, his wife Isabella, his son Rico, and his parents Maria and Emilio packed up their belongings, and left Nino town for the largest city in Calinev, Seraphos City, the city of Seraphs.

Upon arrival at Seraphos City International Airport at 9 pm after boarding a flight from Nino to Seraphos on Calinev Airlines, Miguel told his family to go to their apartment and went to the customs office to report for duty. He meets Juan, the supervisor upon entering the customs office.

"Hola, Miguel. Your station is at Terminal Omega. Here's your uniform. Your shift begins by 6 am tomorrow. Don't be late for work" said Juan, the supervisor, handing him the uniform. "Yes, officer" replied Miguel, and leave the office.

When he returned to his apartment, he reached for the master bedroom, and prepared to sleep. He has fought at the battlefield during the 5-year war along with his brother. Alfonso was injured at the leg by a Cut attack from a Scyther belonging to a Unovan Soldier, so it's only himself must support his entire family, and hopefully able to afford a cybernetic replacement from Lincoln Industries. He wondered what awaits his new job.

_April 1, 2024_

Miguel woke up at 5 pm, and reached for the daily newspaper, 'The Calinevian Journal', which is delivered to every Calinevian household by the Department of Media and Communications. He reads the newspaper.

'**Calinev access allowed at last!**

After 5 Long Years, Can The Department of Immigration and Customs Keep Us Safe?

April 1, 2024- After a dialogue between nations, the status of no-go zone is revoked by the Pokémon League of Nations. Calinevians stranded overseas are now able to return. Currently, foreign citizens are not allowed to enter during the trial day. Officers hoped that the trial run will succeed.'

Miguel smiled, and placed the newspaper back at the kitchen table, and head to work, knowing that an easy job is ahead. He left a note on the table, written: "Papa went to work, will return on 8 pm. Love you all"

As the airport is around walking distance to his apartment, he's able to walk his way from home. Miguel heads towards his station which consists of a booth for inspection, a baggage scanner for hand carry bags on the opposite side, and a person scanner to scan on people without stripping in between. A gate is located at both ends of the person scanner for detainment. The booth is equipped with a voice recorder, a computer for official bulletin and protocol viewing, and two stamps, an approval and a denial stamps.

Miguel entered the booth, and watched the time, 5:55 am. He read the Department of Immigration and Customs bulletin:

'Calinev April 1, 2024

Department of Immigration and Customs

Official Bulletin

Inspector,

Welcome to your new position at Seraphos City International Airport customs.

Stamp passport entry visa and return documents to entrant.

Entry is restricted to Calinevian citizens only.

Deny all foreigners.

P.S: The person and baggage inspection is undergoing a streamlining process, so they're not available until further notice.

Arceus bless Calinev.'

He read the protocols after reading the official bulletin, and identifies the passports used. Kantonian passports have a an X-shaped Unown stylized with with 6 lines on the purple cover; Johtonian passports have 3 white stylized gourds and an Unown on the green cover; Hoennese a white plum flower emblem on a light blue cover; Sinnoan a white fringed red 7 points star on a dark blue cover, Unovans a white stylized O-shaped Unown with 3 square points on top, bottom left and bottom right on an orange cover; Kalosians a white stylized shape of the Prism Tower with an O as its background on red colour field; and Calinevians a gold stylized letters of C and N merged together on a silver cover. He memorizes the passports and prepare for work.

6 am. His shift has begun, so he opened the gates, and called out the waiting travelers through the loudspeaker: "Please walk towards the checkpoint". The crowd of travelers walked towards the customs in an orderly manner

The first traveler entered his booth, it was a human male. "Finally I can return home" said the entrant. "Papers please" said Miguel. The entrant handed him his passport. It is a Calinevian passport. Without saying anything, he stamps approval on its entry visa, and hands the passport to the entrant. "Arceus bless Calinev" greeted Miguel to the entrant. The entrant moves through the checkpoint. "Next" said Miguel, calling the next entrant.

Another entrant came in, a Hoennese human female. "This checkpoint is smaller than I expected" she commented. As soon as Miguel was given the Hoennese passport, he quickly stamped denial on the visa, and passed to her. "Calinevians only" reminded Miguel, and she left with disappointment. A Johtonian human male came to the counter, and handed Miguel his passport. "I have waited in this damn line for an entire day. Hope it was worth the wait" muttered the entrant angrily. Miguel stamped denial at the passport, and handed to the entrant quietly. The entrant responded furiously, and said "Screw you, douchebag". He then walked away. The fourth entrant, an Unovan human female came to the counter, but instead of giving Miguel her passport, she muttered an angry comment: "It is a mistake to open borders" and left. Unsure of the meaning of his words, he went back to work.

The rest of his shift went on as usual. While most of the entrants entered are humans, some of the entrants are Pokémon hybrids, also known as Pokémorphs. Most of them are Calinevians, migrated here before the 5-years war, but a few of them are from other nations. For every time he denied them access, he felt grief over their desire to meet their Calinevian brethren, similar in both form and condition. Miguel was sorry for them, after being liberated from G7 enslavement and then denied status as a legitimate member of their former nation, while endured persecution due to being tied to a political issue. Even then, Miguel kept doing what the government told him to do, and hoping the government can help them out as they always do.

As he worked there, he noticed that all the Pokémorphs are based on fauna-like Pokémon or considerably humanoid Pokémon. It seems like even with the current technology, biological constrictions and limitations still apply. Miguel hoped that no twisted bastard tried to advance this hybridization technique, and violate the Anansi City Declaration of Restricted Technologies.

6 pm, his shift is over, and another inspector will come to take his place. Miguel leaves his post after processing the last entrant, letting the replacement to take his place, a human male from Yucca Town. As Miguel leaves for home, he was given 5 Calinevian Dollars per entrant correctly processed according to the customs protocol. As he processed 150 entrants correctly, he was given 750$. "Remember, your next shift might not be so easy" reminded the supervisor.

When he returned home, after spending 100$ on rent, 50$ on utilities, and food for the family, costing him 20$ per person, which is the total of 120$ for the ingredients, the family had dinner. Meat and seafood were incredibly rare foods in Calinev, even the bourgeoisie didn't have the chance to eat it, not to mention proletariats like Miguel's family. Majority of the people are ovo-lacto-vegetarian, with the poorest people vegans.

"So, Miguel. how's your job at the customs?" asked Alfonso. "Quite good, they pay 5 dollars per entrant processed. With quick hands, I can earn enough to afford a good life" replied Miguel confidently. "I'm proud of you, Miguel. Able to improve the family's lives while serving our bellowed country. You could be a role model for our son" praised Isabella. "Yeah, papa. When I grow up, I want to be as good as you!" said Rico with pride. "I'm proud of you, son. We can all live happily ever after" said Emilio with optimism.

Miguel was happy for their compliments, and replied. "Thanks a lot. But it will be the best if I can get my brother's prosthetic legs so he can go to work with me" replied Miguel. "I'm sure you can pay for it soon enough" said Alfonso.

After dinner, Miguel went back to the master bedroom, stashed 400 dollars in his safe, took a bath, and planned to rest for the night. Surely this job couldn't be any easy, or is it? He looked forward for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

_**2024**_

Chapter 2: The funny guy.

_April 2, 2024_

Miguel returns to his booth again, reading his newspaper. The newspaper is vital for him to obtain information for his job.

'**Calinev Customs a Success!**

_Entry Restrictions Relaxed, Admit Foreigners_

April 2, 2024- Following the successful operations at Calinevian Customs yesterday, the Department of Immigration and Customs has now allowed foreigners to enter Calinev. Travelers are relieved for easier movement.'

'**Increased Trade and Cooperation Predicted**

_Imports and Exports of Goods to Increase with Relaxed Tariffs_

April 2, 2024- The first shipment of Kalosian and Unovan goods has arrived at Seraphos City Port, marking the beginning of improved relations between nations. The first shipments of machinery made by Lincoln Industries to former Nihon states are to be commenced, aiding the rebuilding processes.'

"Praise Arceus for this", said Miguel to himself, and arrive at his booth. He reads the official bulletin given by the Department of Immigration and Customs every day.

'Calinev April 2, 2024

Department of Immigration and Customs

Official Bulletin

Inspector,

From now on, foreigners with a valid passport are permitted to enter.

Your booth's inspection scanner is now installed.

Check all passport information carefully for discrepancies. Deny any entrant with inconsistent or obsolete information.

Inspection Scanner

Inspect by using the scanner at your desk. While inspecting, highlight discrepant information for further options.

Immigration and Customs Protocols

This post is bound by Department of Immigration and Customs Protocols. Study the protocols closely using the application, I.C.P.

Arceus bless Calinev.'

Miguel opens the checkpoint as soon as his shift begins. A Kalosian traveler came inside. "Papers please", said Miguel. The entrant hands him his passport. Miguel scanned the passport, and after ensuring no inconsistencies, he stamps approval, and gave the passport back. 'Welcome to Calinev, enjoy your visit', greeted Miguel.

A Johtonian traveler followed, and handed him the passport. When he scanned the passport, he found out that the passport was expired yesterday. He stamps denial, and handed over him, saying: "Please renew your passport". The traveler left the booth.

The day continues as he processes the entrants, and at one time met a Ninetales-morph female entrant who handed him an advert for a 'hostess club'. However, his day was cut short on 4 pm, just as he finished processing the 125th entrant. He witnessed a human male trespassed the customs by ramming through the gates of another booth, and charged towards the 3 guards guarding the arrival hall. The trespasser threw a Molotov cocktail at the guards, just before he was neutralized by the stun guns. The Molotov cocktail explodes, killing the 3 guards. The entrants dispersed into a frightened crowd, leaving the customs area.

"Attention, all airport security personnel, we have a situation at the customs checkpoint. Please head towards the area immediately", the broadcaster announced. Miguel was shocked over this incident. Did that terrorist just firebombed those guards? People outside still feel angry over Calinev after all this conflict in the '5-year war'? Seriously? Miguel quickly left his booth for safety. "Miguel, sorry about your dismissal, we have to close the customs checkpoint and inspect this situation", apologized security officer Cā Chien, as he walked past Miguel.

Miguel was paid 625 dollars, and as he left the airport, he decided to buy a DVD of the latest season of the hit TV series, Pokémon RéBURST. Produced by Sierrawood Productions, the TV series takes place in Calinev during the 5-year war, where a private defense team who can transform into Pokémon-hybrids, defend the nation from the Anthropro Bund. "The family's going to love it" thought Miguel, heading for the video and music store. After buying the DVD for 15$, Miguel heads back to the apartment, for a TV night.

_April 3, 2024_

'**Terrorist Attack at Seraphos International Airport! **

_Unovan Agitators Suspected_

April 3, 2024- An arson attack at Seraphos City International Airport has occurred yesterday, causing the death of 3 security guards, and the temporary lockdown of the airport. Security has been reinforced at the customs area, with the increase of security guards to 5 and the addition of security cameras. Stricter customs are implemented.'

Miguel went back to his booth, and reads the official bulletin just before his work begins. As the protocols change every day, he must read it before shift.

'Calinev April 3, 2024

Department of Immigration and Customs

Official Bulletin

Inspector,

Entry for non-citizens is now regulated.

All foreigners require a valid entry ticket.

Verify information before stamping passport entry visa and returning all documents to entrant.

Entry ticket

Entry ticket has a space for the current date to be written on the right, and a Calinevian logo on the left.

Arceus bless Calinev.'

Miguel checked the protocols to identify the entry ticket. It is a paper strip, with space for the date to be written on the right, and a Calinevian logo on the left.

Miguel began his shift, and opened the gate. The first entrants entered his booth, and he inspects the entry ticket and passports given by the entrants. Sometimes the entrants forgot to bring up their entry ticket, and they showed it to him when he asked. Miguel hypothesizes that every traveler to other nations usually only need passports.

However, Miguel noticed something suspicious when a female Delphox-morph came to the booth, giving him the same advert as yesterday. Miguel wondered what those women do in Calinev, probably working at the entertainment industry, one of Calinev's most relaxed industries. Another entrant came to his booth after her, a Sinnoan male. As he processed the documents, the entrant talked to Miguel.

"I heard about the terrorist attack yesterday", said the entrant. "Good thing you survived the attack. Those fascists just won't give up". When Miguel handed the approved documents to the entrant, he said: "Peace be upon thy". Miguel only desire is to provide the family a good life, so he made a little prayer to Arceus, and went on to work.

As his shift draws to an end, he met a funny looking old man, with a beard and a shaggy hairstyle. He doesn't seem well cleaned. "Alright, here we go!" said the old man, "Hail President Rudolph! Eternal glory to Calinev, the greatest nation of them all!"

"Where's your passport, sir?" asked Miguel. "Calinev so glorious, so heavenly, no need for passport", replied the old man. "Sir, Calinev isn't a part of the Ryukyu Community, you need a passport to enter" explained Miguel. "Alright then, I'll be back", said the old man, and walked away. Miguel left his post. How did that old man enter Calinev without a passport? He must have glided his way to the airport. Miguel returns home with 740$ for processing 148 entrants.

As he walked to his apartment, he was given a flyer for a Pokémon battle tournament by a man with a hoodie. It surprised him, as Pokémon battling is outlawed by the Calinevian government for Pokémon abuse reasons, putting Calinev in a bad situation in international affairs. It might be because of Team Plasma's hypocrisy that has tarnished the discussion on Pokémon welfare. Calinev is seen as a pariah state ever since that discussion that became an argument. He disposed the flier, dismissing it as an underground activity.

_April 4, 2024_

'**Underground Activity Explodes Post Border Openings **

_Government Blames Lax Immigration Controls_

April 4, 2024- Numerous illegal activities are uncovered by the Department of Education, Culture and Sports, from trading of performance enhancing drugs and Pokéballs, to underground Pokémon battles. As police officers has busted down a makeshift pit arena in a Meztican City warehouse, authorities has discovered many participants and hosts are foreign and local humans.'

Miguel returns to the post, he was informed that the protocols are updated. Miguel quickly read the bulletin.

'Calinev April 3, 2024

Department of Immigration and Customs

Official Bulletin

Inspector,

Stricter protocols have been implemented.

Calinevian citizens must show their identity card.

Foreigners must secure and present a valid entry permit.

Entry tickets are obsolete.

Check all information thoroughly.

Entry Pass

The entry pass included details like purpose of stay, duration of stay, and name of entrant. A red stamp with the acronym I.C.D. and the keyhole logo is stamped on it.

Identity Card

Identity cards contain the citizen's identification, consisting of name, date of birth, height, weight, photo, and home provinces, namely Norcal, Cencal, Lithium Valley, Wescal, Socal, Nevan Basin, Nevan Canyons, and Orre.

Deny any applicant with discrepant documents.

Refer to the voice transcript from the recorder to correlate entrant's statements.

Arceus bless Calinev.'

His shift has begun; foreign travelers are confused over the new regulations, and some still give him their entry tickets. Miguel explained the new rule to the entrants, and denied them. "Please obtain your entry permit", said Miguel to one of the frustrated entrants. Despite the displeasure expressed from the entrants, he remained calm and explained the protocols patiently. Humans or Pokémorphs, he'll help them as much as he's permitted to.

2:00 am. The same old man came to the booth again. He seems happy-go-lucky all the time, even in a serious environment like the customs.

"Aloha, this time I have passport, surely can go", said the old man, giving out his passport, or what it could pass off as. Miguel took the passport, and looked at it. The passport cover has 3 maple leaves pointing north, southwest and southeast along with 3 branches pointing the opposing directions, bearing the country name of Skalin. He looked at the entry visa section. The old man's name is Giorgio Gustave, born in July 28, 1965. The passport stated that its expiry date is June 8, 2084, and he's from Yuzno City. Miguel checked the protocols, and examined the countries recognized. There's no mention of Skalin.

Miguel stamped denial 3 times and returned to Giorgio. "Skalin in not a real country and this passport is a crude joke written with marker pens" said Miguel with displeasure. "You no like passport, I get it. I come back again with pretty one" replied Giorgio, with a semi-pissed off face, and walked away. "What an idiot" remarked Miguel, and went back to work.

The day ended with him processing the 140th entrant, and was paid 700$. At home, he's calculating the amount of money saved for his brother's prosthetic surgery. 1200$, 8800$ to go, thought Miguel. Miguel hoped to be able to get Alfonso back to work, so he can lessen Miguel's burden.


	4. Chapter 3

_**2024**_

Chapter 3: Airstrip Arrest.

_April 5, 2024_

'**Johto League Member Wanted for Murder!**

_Lance Strongarm whereabouts unknown, possibly escaped Johto_

April 5, 2024- .Johtonian tabloids are appalled over the recent murder of Clare Cynthia, Blackthorn City Gym Leader, after a heated argument over her relationship with a Fairy-type Pokémon trainer. It was reported that Lance ordered his Hydreigon to kill her with Dragon Pulse. He was last seen at Goldenrod City'

"That jerk, a noble Pokémon Trainer he claimed to be. No abuse is much worse than using Pokémon for murder, he's no better than those Team Rocket members in olden times", commented Miguel, as he walked his way to his booth, reading the newspaper.

When Miguel sat on the chair, and sipped his coffee, he read the official bulletin.

'Calinev April 5, 2024

Department of Immigration and Customs

Official Bulletin

Inspector,

You are now authorized to detain suspicious or criminal individuals.

Interrogate discrepancies to enable detainment system.

Arceus bless Calinev.'

"Finally, justice will be served" said Miguel. Although he personally wanted to see Lance arrested, most of him insisted on doing what the state ordered him to do. He started his shift, and continues his job as usual. It is clear that people are aware of possible detainment, as when he interrogates entrants who have inconsistent information, they told him to just deny them, and Miguel did just that.

10 am. Just as he's busily processing entrants, a suspicious looking man entered his booth. As he took the man's passport, he looked at his identity; it is clearly Lance Strongarm, right at his very eyes. "You're Lance Strongarm, I presume?" asked Miguel. "Look, don't believe the Johtonian tabloids. I'm set up to this, I'm not the murderer. Just let me in", replied Lance, trying to deny the incident.

Without heeding his words, Miguel quickly pressed the detain button. The gates are now completely shut. "Wait here, they'll deal with you soon enough", said Miguel, coldly. "What the reverse world are you doing? Get me out of here! Dammit", screamed Lance. Miguel watched the guards walking towards his booth, arresting Lance, and dragged him away, possibly sent to a gulag until Johtonian officials come and reclaim him.

The day went on as usual, dealing with the mostly calm entrants, and the occasional angry entrants. Once, he dealt with a Unovan entrant. He said that he's just interchanging to Hoenn, and remarked that he despised Calinev, calling it a pathetic, lousy place. Miguel held his temper from the mockery of his beloved nation, and processed his documents. He crossed the checkpoint with a whining moan. Miguel left his post at 6 pm, deciding to down a bottle of chamomile tea before sleep, and walked home with 730$.

_April 6, 2024_

'**Foreigners caught catching Pokémon in Preserve! **

_Many lied about going to work or study_

April 6, 2024- 14 humans are arrested in Chinampa Islands after being discovered by the Department of Environment and Land Protection rangers at the Chinampa National Wildlife Preserve. The arrestees ranged from 19 to 27 years old, and claimed to be students or youth workers. They are to be deported and banned from entry for 10 years.'

'**Lance Strongarm Apprehended In Seraphos City! **

_Elite Looks Quite Guilty Now_

April 6, 2024- Lance Strongarm was arrested at Seraphos City International Airport after being spotted by a shrewd inspector at the customs. He's now serving at a labor camp on the lithium mines in the Nevan Basin unless reclaimed by Johtonian officials. Lance showed signs of guilt during his imprisonment.'

Yes! Justice is served! What's better, it's delivered by me with my watchful eyes. Miguel though himself as he walked to his booth, reading the newspaper. Upon arriving at the booth, he reads the official bulletin.

'Calinev April 6, 2024

Department of Immigration and Customs

Official Bulletin

Inspector,

The Department of Labor has instituted the foreign worker regulation program.

The Department of Education, Culture and Sports has also instituted the foreign student entrance regulation program.

Travelers entering for work or study require a valid work pass or student pass.

Work pass

All work passes have information on work field and work duration, and has a purple stamp with the acronyms D.O.L. and a hammer and sickle symbol on it.

Recognized work fields are: aerospace, agriculture, fishing, timber, chemical, pharmaceutical, ICT, construction, entertainment, financial, manufacturing, food production, hospitality, mass media, mineral, hydrocarbon, electronics, engineering, cultural, sports, retail, research.

Student Pass

All student pass have information on education field and study duration, and has a blue stamp with the acronyms E.C.S.D. and an opened book symbol on it.

Recognized education disciplines are: human and Pokémorph studies, human and Pokémorph linguistics, literature, visual and performance arts, philosophy, social sciences, economics, geography, human and Pokémorph psychology, sociology, commerce, natural sciences, formal sciences, agriculture, architecture-design, business, engineering, environmental sciences, medical sciences, paranormal studies, Pokémon studies.

Arceus bless Calinev.'

Miguel began his work, handling entrants who came to Calinev for work or study. The first entrant is a female teenage Vulpix-morph from Sinnoh, supposedly working at the hospitality field, and handed Miguel her documents and the same 'hostess club' advert. But just as Miguel finished handling her documents and returned them, he received a scribbled note from her. She left soon after the note is given.

'_A man named Don Juan promised me a good job at Anansi City._

_I don't trust him. I suspect that he'll confiscate my passport and force me to work as a sex slave at a brothel. He's to arrive here by 9 am._

_Please save me.'_

Miguel, with his experience of arresting criminals from yesterday events, decided to keep an eye on the man by the name of Don Juan. He kept on working, waiting for the time of his supposed arrival. His wait finally paid off at 9:15 am, when a thin, middle aged human male entered his booth.

"Hey amigo, you come visit here, I fetch you one foxy lady for you", greeted the man, as he give out the same advert along with his documents. Miguel examines his passport. It bears the name of Don Juan. "So, you're Don Juan?" asked Miguel. "Why of course. It says right there on the passport. Is there any problem?" replied Don Juan. Miguel quickly activates the detention mechanism, and the gates closed down, keeping Don Juan inside until the guards come over. "What the fuck is going on? Give back my documents!" exclaimed Don Juan. "You have a big problem here" replied Miguel, handing him the note given by the Vulpix-morph. Don Juan reads the note, and said angrily: "That cursed bitch. I'll ravage her dead body." Don Juan was soon dragged away by the guards, allowing the next entrant to enter Miguel's booth.

The day continues as he quickens his pacing, processing entrants painstakingly and rapidly. He met the same old man as before, this time bringing a legitimate Sinnoan passport. Noticing that he did not have an entry permit, Miguel deny his entrance, and reminding him an entry permit is needed nowadays before giving back his passport. The old man joked about the strict border controls, and walked away.

By 3 pm, as he finished processing the 154th entrant, the entrant walked towards the guards, and screamed: "Humanity shall reign supreme! Unova shall be avenged!" He detonated the bomb, killing all the guards along with himself, and the crowd fled with panic, evacuating the customs area. Miguel watched all of this in horror. Those terrorists just got more fanatical every hour. Miguel quickly ran away from his booth, and took his payment of 770$.

Miguel walked out of the airport, realizing the tough job working at the customs. What if those terrorists attacked him? Surely he'll be dead without even knowing it. He walked out of the airport and went back home. He walked through the streets, looking at some of the Calinevian propaganda posters dotting every billboard and wall.

'Arceus oversees Calinev as Rudolph oversees you" stated a poster depicting the close up face of Arceus and President Rudolph, and the bird's eye view of Calinev below. It's been 8 years since President Rudolph Heimlich was elected for president in the wake of G5 Syndicate's villainy. He's essentially a walking paradox, an idealist, yet a dictator. He cared for Pokémon and Pokémorphs with compassion, yet he cruelly punishes those who opposed him. One might wonder whether he's a misanthrope or distasted humans, but nevertheless he ruled Calinev wisely and well. It matters not if he's a communist, a fascist, or a theocrat. Citizens respected him, for he's a strong and fierce leader.

With a depressed feeling in his heart, Miguel walked back home. He entered his apartment, and met his brother sitting on the couch. "Hey Miguel, you came back home early. What happened?" asked Alfonso. "Sigh. Those terrorists did it again. They attacked the customs area", replied Miguel. "It just I kept feeling that I'm going to be injured like you, or worse, dead". "Look, brother. I know that you had a hard time working at the customs, but remember that you're the one who picked me up when I'm injured during the 5-year war", encouraged Alfonso. "Yeah, but still…. How long does the world have to take before they accept Calinev's stance?" asked Miguel "It just those people still clinging on their so-called traditions, not learning to move on"

"Brother, most of them learnt to respect our country. They're just a minority of old guards who barked slightly better than a Granbull" replied Alfonso. "Cheer up, Miguel. At least you did better than the last terrorist attack". "Thanks Alfonso, now I'd like to go out and wander around the city" replied Miguel, and left home. His wife is at a home economics course, mandatory for all housekeepers; his parents are hanging out with their friends at the park, and his son's at school for an extracurricular activity. Maybe I should go to a tea joint, he decided, as he leaved his apartment

Miguel walked to a tea joint, 'The Viridian Tipple'. As intoxicants like alcohol, tobacco and narcotics are prohibited in Calinev under the 'Temperance' social reform and only Anansi City allow them legally, tea joints replace the pubs in many parts of Calinev. As he entered the tea joint, he walked to the counter, making an order.

"One large unsweetened mint tea with lime, please", said Miguel to the Leafeon-morph barista. The barista prepares Miguel's drink, and then serve it to him. Miguel paid the drink for 5$, and then walked to a table. He took a medical health magazine, and reads it. Calinev has one of the more advanced human-centric healthcare systems in the world, as most nations focused of Pokémon-centric healthcare, which supports the Pokémon training culture along with the performance enhancing drugs industry. As such, infectious diseases are rare among the Calinevian populace, with current medical research focused on cancer prevention and aging problems. As he reads the magazine, he looked upon an advert on cybernetic prosthetics, and was attracted to the models released by Lincoln Medical. One model paid his attention, the Hybroid MK-12. Miguel looked at the advert closer.

'_**Ergonomic controls! **_

_**Modifiable for every situation! **_

_**Better than Lieutenant Surge's Feet!**_

Price: 10000$'

Miguel puts down the magazine, and drinks his tea. The advert motivated him to move on, as it reminded him what he's working for, his beloved brother. He took his drink, and left the tea joint.

_April 7, 2024_

'**Another Attack At Seraphos City!**

_Unovans suspected._

April 7, 2024- Another terrorist attack has occurred at Seraphos City International Airport, with 5 people killed from the suicide bombing. The words spoken before his attack suggested Unovan origins. The Department of Immigration and Customs has decided to toughen up security.'

'**Prostitution Racket Shut Down! **

_Seraphos City Airport Officer Nabs Mastermind!_

April 7, 2024- With the sharp eyes of the Seraphos City International Airport officer, pimp and brothel owner Don Juan was arrested. Police officers revealed that a note provided by one of the trafficked victim brought the inspector to the case. Don Juan is to be executed for Pokémorph trafficking and exploitation.'

Miguel walked to his booth, happily knowing that he's now an occasional crime buster. Even then, a part of him is worried over his safety. He checked the official bulletin.

'Calinev April 7, 2024

Department of Immigration and Customs

Official Bulletin

Inspector,

To facilitate more thorough inspections, streamlining of the baggage and person scanner system has been completed in your booth.

Unovan extremists are suspected in yesterday's bombing.

Search all Unovans and their baggage before approving their entry. Ensure no prohibited articles.

Prohibited articles

Prohibited articles include Pokéballs, performance enhancing drugs, firearms, tobacco products, alcohol products, narcotics, explosives, fossils, historical artifacts, Pokémon parts.

Arceus bless Calinev.'

Miguel checked the scanner activation button; it activates the baggage and person scanners. Miguel began his shift. For every Unovan who entered the customs, he scanned the entrants and their baggage with the Aura-Vision scanner, explaining to them that they're selected for a random search. For most of the time, they're clean, and Miguel reminded them to keep their noses clean at all times.

A suspicious looking man came to his booth. Miguel was given his documents; his passports the man's name is Lucas Carlos, a Unovan. "Sir, please standby for a while, you're selected for a random search", explained Miguel. The Aura-Vision scanner hums as it scans the entrant along with his baggage. The results are then sent to Miguel's computer, revealing images resembling a Gamma-ray radiograph. Miguel looked closely at the pictures, trying to make out the contents inside the baggage, and any hidden items on the entrant. He found something suspicious. "Could you tell me what are those items on your arms and legs?" interrogated Miguel. "Look, kid. It's just prescription medicine. Nothing wrong about that", replied Lucas. "Please open your baggage", demanded Miguel. Lucas Carlos sweats all over his face, and hands Miguel his baggage. Miguel opened his baggage, and found boxes of cigars and bottles of liquor.

"Sir, alcohol and tobacco are prohibited from entering Calinev, and those are narcotics on your arms and legs", said Miguel. "Slow down, kid. I'll pay you 50$ if you let me in, will you?" offered Lucas. Miguel pressed the detainment activation switch, and the gates close down immediately. "You can never bribe a Calinevian officer", said Miguel boldly. "Hmmph, surely you must be paid well for obedience like this, you filthy Mightyena", sneered Lucas, as the guards dragged him away and confiscated his contraband.

"Another crook in the can", muttered himself, feeling a sense of pride over his achievements. As the day goes on, he has detained a few Unovans carrying contraband, mostly bringing Pokéballs and performance enhancing drugs, possibly operators of the now illegal Pokémon training activities. Miguel was surprised how many people still practice Pokémon training. Aren't Pokémon more powerful than an average human? It's not logical that a being stronger, faster and possessing special powers to be put to servitude to humans. Outsiders often voiced alarmist views on Calinevian Pokémon and Pokémorph Protection policies, from the mundane claims of defilement of ancient traditions and displacing Pokémon trainers of their life hood, to the fantastical sensational tales of future Pokémorph and Pokémon domination over humanity. To say such comments and not batting an eye over Pokémon abuse cases ever reported is voluntary blindness at worst, and ignorance at best. Miguel could assume that whatever Ghetsis, and Team Plasma did has stigmatized all Pokémon welfare protection attempts.

The day ended with Miguel processed 150 entrants, and has successfully detained 10 offenders. Miguel smiled happily as he walked out of the airport, knowing that the scanning systems kept him alive. He got 750$ for his efforts, the same amount as he first started.


	5. Chapter 4

_**2024**_

Chapter 4: The Order.

_April 8, 2024_

'**Unovan Government Filed Complaint. **

_Claims Customs Protocols Violate Pokémon Owner Rights._

April 8, 2024- .The President of the Unovan Federation is concerned over the Calinevian Communitarian Republic custom protocols. It is said that the ruling of the prohibition of Pokéballs has made travel difficult for entrants carrying Pokémon in Pokéballs. The mayor of Castelia City will head to Calinev for negotiations.'

Miguel walked to his booth, wondering whether what he did was wrong, namely detaining entrants possessing Pokéballs. He's alright with owning Pokémon as companions, but battling is considered outdated and barbaric to him. He reads the official bulletin, hoping that the government does something about it.

'Calinev April 8, 2024

Department of Immigration and Customs

Official Bulletin

Inspector,

The Unovans have filed a formal complaint.

A diplomat will arrive today for high-level discussions.

Pokéballs are removed from the list of prohibited articles. Automatic searches are now extended to all nationalities.

Diplomats

Diplomats require only a Passport and valid Diplomatic Authorization Documents to enter.

All Diplomatic Authorization Documents must have access to Calinev, and have an orange stamp bearing a seal in accordance to their respective nations.

Please refer to protocol application for information.

Arceus Bless Calinev.'

Miguel quickly checked the recognized diplomatic seals, Kantonian seals bear the symbol of a K-shaped Unown or an X-shaped Unown stylized with 6 points, Johtonian seals bear 3 white stylized gourds and an Unown in the center or a U-shaped Unown upside down and with circles replacing the curve on top. Hoennese a stylized plum or cherry flower, Sinnoans a 7 pointed star or a solar eclipse, Unovans a stylized O-shaped Unown with 3 square points on top, bottom left and bottom right or a circle with an A and a V and Kalosians a stylized shape of the Prism Tower with an O as its background or a stylized Prism Tower only.

After identifying the seals, Miguel starts his shift. The same old man who he met several times came to him again. "Aloha, we meet again. This time surely can go, now with that entry thing" said Giorgio Gustave, handing Miguel his Sinnoan passport and his entry ticket. Miguel swore that he told him to obtain an entry permit, so he written a note stating: "You need an entry permit to enter Calinev" and placed inside Giorgio's passport, stamped denial, and handed the documents back. "Tickets are obsolete now, Sir", explained Miguel. "Oh man you funny guy!" exclaimed Giorgio, "You good man but I have business in Calinev. I get right documents and come back again.", and he walked away. "Don't come back until you get the right documents, will you?" said Miguel, as Giorgio walked away.

Miguel continues his job, processing entrants, including the Unovan diplomat who is sent for a dialogue. Although he had to remember the diplomatic seals, his job to process diplomats is easier due to just 2 documents needed to inspect.

However, a strange thing has happened when a hooded person wearing a featureless, black mask with a sun cross symbol on it entered his booth, and handed Miguel a black note bearing the same symbol, and the name 'Alexandrus Ludovicus'. Unsure what the note is meant for, he kept the note, and moved on.

As his shift draws towards the end, a Calinevian human male came into Miguel's booth, and handed him his passport and entry ticket. Miguel processed the entrant's document, and noticed the entrant's name; the man's name was 'Alexandrus Ludovicus'. Miguel thought that the note was meant for him, so he handed him the black note along with the rest of his documents. "Very well, read it quickly" replied Ludovico, and handed him a grey note. Miguel reads the note.

'Calinev is a great nation, tainted by those abominations, the Pokémorphs.

Over the last 8 years, Calinev has become increasingly pro-Pokémon and pro-Pokémorph, persecuting the true human patriots and the only barriers from tyranny, suppressing the honorable traditions of human dominion over Pokémon. Those freaks of nature have controlled the government, the economy, the media, and everything in between.

All of this is caused by that treacherous Rudolph Heimlich, who let them leech into the nation, and partnered with them to oppress the righteous humans. You have seen it yourself.

Help us liberate our nation from its shackles, and restore glory for the new Reich!

The Warriors of the Rising Sun.'

Miguel memorizes the information given, and handed the note back. "Do not lose this" said Alexandrus, handed Miguel an encoded document, and left. Miguel left his post as soon as his shift has ended, taking 775$ with him.

Miguel wondered what the note is all about, as he left the airport. He heard a lot of conspiracy theories about the Calinevian government, mostly revolving around Calinevian 'Abolition' policy and friendly outlook with Pokémorphs. People outside Calinev wondered why the Calinevian government voiced against Pokémon training and battling, and linked their stance with the Calinevian government's ties with Lincoln Industries, a major conglomerate. Almost everyone in the world claimed that Calinev outlawed Pokémon training to disarm the public and establish a police state as well as to force the public to depend on Lincoln Industries to substitute Pokémon powers needed by the public. Miguel doesn't believe in all those Trubbish talk, because it's not that President Rudolph's like Ghetsis, the power-hungry poser.

April 9, 2024

'**New deal for Pokemon owners. **

_Traveler-owned Pokémon required being outside Pokéballs._

April 9, 2024 -After negotiations between Unova and Calinev, travelers possessing Pokéballs containing Pokémon are required to release their Pokémon and surrender all Pokéballs to the customs. The new ruling is expected to make foreign Pokémon trainers comfortable during visit without breaking rules.'

'**Unovan mobster exposed as Calinevian agent. **

_Missing in Grey Estates, presumed dead._

April 9, 2024- The Unovan mafia has found out that their Capobastone turns out to be an undercover agent of the Bureau of Internal Affairs. He was last seen at Tory Johnson's mansion, and has presumed 'swimming with Magikarps'.'

Miguel was happy for the fact that the Calinevian government cared about the situation as he came to his booth earlier. But he kept pondering about the note, what evidence is there that the government wanted to disarm the public? He reads the official bulletin, as he was told that he was given a special assignment.

'Calinev April 9, 2024

Department of Immigration and Customs

Official Bulletin

Inspector,

New rulings for Pokéballs are applied. Entrants possessing Pokémon in Pokéballs are required to be released from their Pokéballs.

Confiscate all Pokéballs, and provide Pokéballs confiscation slips to the entrants.

Special Assignment

An undercover agent of the Bureau of Internal Affairs has been compromised.

The Department of Immigration and Customs has offered its services as liaison. Expect a possible drop later today.

Arceus bless Calinev.'

Just minutes before his shift begins, he saw a young man in guard uniform came into his booth. The young man revealed himself to be a Zoroark-morph.

"Salam, Miguel", said the Zoroark-morph. "I'm Kemal Hasid". "What do you want from me?" asked Miguel. "The detainment management gives out a bonus for me for every detainee processed. I heard that you need money for your brother's prosthetic leg. So I'm willing to make a deal with you, I'll pay you 25$ from my bonus for every entrant detained after 2 days", replied Kemal. "We'll get what we need, your brother's prosthetics, and my sister's optical implants. She was blinded from an explosion in a grain mill where she used to work". Miguel pondered about the offer, and decided that the sooner Alfonso gets his prosthetics and a job, the lighter his burden. "Alright, then. Let's do this", replied Miguel. Kemal leaves Miguel's booth, and takes the illusion form of the young man again as he walked back to his detainment room.

Miguel starts his shift, beginning to process the entrants as usual, inspect, scan, stamp, and repeat. Every time an entrant carrying Pokéballs entered his booth, he asks whether there are Pokémon in the Pokéballs. Miguel asked the entrants to release their Pokémon and hand over their Pokéballs, which Miguel puts them in a bin writing 'Pokéball confiscation bin'.

"What are you doing?" asked an entrant shockingly after handing over their Pokéballs, seeing their Pokéballs confiscated. "They have been confiscated. Please contact the number on the slip for recovery", explained Miguel. "Please, I cannot let them wander around. Just give them back!" pleaded the entrant. "Sorry, I can't. It's binned and cannot be taken back. Please move on and let the next entrant enter", Miguel replied. "No, I ain't leaving. You leave now, I'll settle this", said the entrant furiously, telling his released Houndoom to go through first. "But sir, you're delaying the line" Miguel explained worryingly. The entrant became even angrier. "I refuse! All of you Piloswines better not touch me. I will explode like an Arcanine. I have every right to carry Pokémon inside a Pokéball. You think I am joking but I'm dead end serious. Let me through! This place will be stained with blood and char from my berserker moves. It'll end with a flash", threatened the entrant, preparing to strike at any time. Miguel was worried that he will be killed by the soon-to-berserk entrant.

Thankfully, the raging entrant was frozen by a guard just moments before he attacks, and was hauled to the detainment room. His Houndoom just walked away. Miguel let out a sigh, thanking Arceus for his life, and hurried his pacing.

11 am. The agent mentioned in the bulletin came to his booth. "I have not much time", said the agent, handing Miguel a document titled 'Screenplay for film '2061, A Cosmic Odyssey', by Pokéstar Studios' "You must hold on to these. Keep them safe today. I am being followed by an imposter. They pretend to be from the Bureau of Internal Affairs but it is a lie. If they ask for documents, give these instead". The agent hands Miguel a similar document. "Don't mix them up", reminded the agent, before heading towards the staff-only door. Miguel quickly places the genuine document and the fake document on the left and right side of the table.

The imposter mentioned by the agent came to his booth several entrants later. "Your documents, sir?" asked Miguel. "I am from the Bureau of Internal Affairs. You have something to give us", replied the imposter. Miguel handed him the fake document. "Perfect", said the imposter, and walked away after giving Miguel 50$. Miguel has the feeling that the job at the customs will get much harder soon.

The shift continued without event, save for some entrants shocked of Pokéball confiscation. Miguel walked away with 700$ from processing entrants, supplemented by 50$ by the imposter. He has detained 12 people, including the furious Pokémon owner.

April 10, 2024

'**Mafia Purging in Unova! Internal conflict cripples syndicate.**

_Bloody Massacre Blamed On Red Herring._

April 10, 2024- The streets of Nimbasa City are painted red yesterday night from a gang war, when several Bullet Seed attacks were spotted in the Musical Theater. About 64 people are killed during the massacre, mostly Capodecinas and Picciotto, along with a few civilians. It's expected that the Unovan Mafia is severely weakened following the purge.'

Miguel walked back to his booth at 5:40 am, realizing what his assignment is all about. It turns out the agent was investigating the Unovan mafia and their connections in Calinev. His identity was discovered and he quickly raced towards Calinev, delivering his findings. The mobster who pursued the leaked information wound up getting the false information, and fought each other after obtaining the false information. Miguel reads the official bulletin.

'Calinev April 9, 2024

Department of Immigration and Customs

Official Bulletin

Inspector,

The Customs Manager of Seraphos City International Airport will meet you at 5:45 am.

Maintain your best behavior.

Arceus bless Calinev.'

Miguel saw the manager walked into his booth, a tall, large built human male with a thick moustache. "So you are the inspector here. That makes you my responsibility. I'm Daniel", said the manager. "You have received no citation throughout the last 10 shifts, you've made Calinev proud. Let me give you this plaque" said the manager, giving Miguel a Silver Plaque of Excellence. "Hang it on your wall. I'll be back in 10 days. Maintain your diligence. Arceus bless Calinev", said the manager, and leaves. Miguel hung the plaque on his wall, and starts his shift.

The shift begins, and Miguel continued his job as usual, processing as much entrants as he can, detaining any entrant bringing prohibited article and doesn't cooperate during the Pokéball confiscation. Miguel knows that the Zoroark-morph guard promised him that he'll give 25$ for every detainee, and understand his situation and his acknowledgement of Miguel's situation.

12 am. The hooded, masked man came to his booth, and handed Miguel the decoder. "Our agents are ready, starting tomorrow. Let them pass" said the hooded, masked man, and leaves. Miguel uses the decoder on the encoded document, the decoder reveals the name: 'Arthur Eoghan'. That's the name of the agent to come at some time, Miguel guessed. Even then, Miguel kept on doing his job, speculating the organization known as 'The Warriors of the Rising Sun'. He's not sure who are those people and what are those people doing in Calinev, but what did Miguel know, it that they're up to something hazardous to the government.

In the end, Miguel left with 750$ from processing entrants, and has detained 14 contraband carrying and uncooperative entrants. Miguel calculated that he'll get 650$ from the Zoroark-morph's share of his bonus. Seems like Alfonso's prosthetics is getting much closer to him


	6. Chapter 5

_**2024**_

Chapter 5: B.I.A.

_April 11, 2024_

'**Kantonian Corporate Conspiracy Exposed! **

_Snitch on the loose._

April 11, 2024- A female human former clerk in Silph Co. has exposed the hidden dealings with the Kantonian government, the now banana republic. It is revealed that Silph Co. has used its extensive connections with the Kantonian government to place the age limit of Pokémon training to age 5, and silenced all critics on Pokémon Training. The whistleblower has fled Kanto and is seeking asylum.'

'**Department of Immigration and Customs Office raided!**

_Seal templates stolen_

April 11, 2024- After a smoke bomb attack was cleared in the Department of Immigration and Customs Office Building, authorities has found out that the seal stamps and document templates are stolen from their offices. The Department of Immigration and Customs has alerted custom authorities to watch out for forgeries.'

Miguel was shocked over the Kantonian corporate conspiracy. No wonder Calinev's proposal to dismantle Pokémon based economy and culture was repealed, Kanto was controlled by Silph Co. all along! Maybe Devon Corporation was also part of this conspiracy as well. Those corporations tried to keep their profits by maintaining the status quo and undermine socioeconomic reforms. Miguel shook his head, and reads the official bulletin.

'Calinev April 11, 2024

Department of Immigration and Customs

Official Bulletin

Inspector,

A break-in at I.C.D offices has compromised our document sealing plates.

Seal stamps and document templates were stolen. Intelligence suggests counterfeiters have already begun forging official Calinevian documents.

Forgeries

Double-check that required documents contain valid seals.

Correlate missing or wrong seals against the appropriate entries in the documents chapter of the protocols application.

Arceus bless Calinev.'

Miguel was now concerned over the notes given by 'The Warriors of the Rising Sun'. He suspected that they're the ones who broke into the Department of Immigration and Customs, and decided not to let Arthur Eoghan in.

Just then, Kemal, the Zoroark-morph guard came to his booth. "Hey Miguel, so far, you've detained 26 people. Here, 500$. The bonus' quite good, they pay well", said Kemal, handing Miguel 500$. "What about the other 150$?" asked Miguel. "I had to get my sister's optical implants as soon as possible, just like you for your brother's prosthetics. Keep detaining people", replied Kemal, and left Miguel's booth.

Miguel starts his shift, and began processing entrants, keeping his eyes peeled to check for forged seals. 9:30 am. The Sinnoan old man Giorgio Gustave came to his booth again. "Aloha, today the day, all systems go, surely can pass, after hard work", said Giorgio. Miguel checked his passport and entry permit, and saw that everything's valid. He stamped approval on Giorgio's passport and hands it back to Giorgio. "Yahoo! You the man! Calinev the best!" exclaimed Giorgio. "Here, take this!". Giorgio handed Miguel a box containing the coinage of Calinev before 2016.

2 pm. Arthur Eoghan came into his booth, and gave Miguel his documents. Miguel wanted to deny his entry, but still checked his documents. After finding out that his Kalosian passport has expired, he quickly stamped denial, and handed the passport to Arthur. "The Warrior knows", said Arthur, and left Miguel's booth. Miguel wondered what he meant, and went back to work.

4 pm. The hooded, masked messenger came to the booth and gave Miguel another note. The note states that: "First entrant was denied. Second one will come in 3 days. Do not make same mistake". Miguel wondered who does the 'Warriors of the Rising Sun' work for, and who are the members? Are they state sponsored or self-organized? Local or foreign? Miguel was puzzled over the order's origins.

Miguel returned home with 725$ from processing 115 entrants, and 500$ from the deal. He has detained 20 entrants for forgery, not cooperating with confiscation, and carrying contraband. But when he went home, he found a package lying on the doormat. Miguel opened the package, and found a 10000$ cash bundle. He was shocked to see that amount of money delivered to his doorstep. That amount of money will get Alfonso's prosthetic's in no time. However, Miguel is aware that there's no such thing as free lunch, the monetary gift might as well be schmuck bait. Miguel quickly throws the money through a window, and went back to his apartment.

_April 12, 2024_

'**Calinevian History Documentary Released!**

_Now on Calinevian Central Television Channels_

April 12, 2024- A new film chronicling the history of Calinev has been released by the Department of Education, Culture and Sports. The new documentary with depict the entire history of Calinev before, during and after the Syndicate War and the 5-year war. It is hoped that the new film will instill patriotism to the Calinevian citizens through the understanding of Calinevian principles throughout the years. The documentary will be on air by 8 pm.'

Miguel walked towards his booth, planning to watch the documentary with his family when he returned home. However, as soon as Miguel entered his booth, a tall man in a black suit and wearing sunglasses is waiting for him.

"Guten Morgen, inspector Miguel. I've a few questions for you", said the man, and hands Miguel his badge. Miguel looked at the badge; the man's name is Bismarck von Fredrick, a special investigator from the Bureau of Internal Affairs. "We suspect that there is a suspicious group attempting to cause chaos, and we suspect that they've entered through this airport", explained Bismarck. Miguel remembered his encounters with something similar. "So, Miguel. Have you seen this symbol? It's the symbol of the suspicious group I mentioned", asked Bismarck, handing Miguel a piece of sketching paper. The paper bore the same symbol as sun cross symbol Miguel saw on the messenger's mask. "If you have any information on this group, report to us. Okay?" said Bismarck. "Yes, sir", replied Miguel, returning both Bismarck's badge and the paper. "This group is a threat to national security. If you see anything suspicious, report immediately" said Bismarck.

Miguel wondered whether he should hand Bismarck the cipher, and after making a few seconds of thinking, he decided to gamble on it, and handed the B.I.A. agent the cipher. "What is this? The cipher belonging to the group? How interesting. Yes, indeed. I think it's best if you come with me after your shift. We'll have a little chat about it", said Bismarck, and walked away. Miguel was worried over the implications, and hoped that things turn out well.

And Miguel began his shift, and entrants commented over the silver plaque hung on Miguel's booth, often cynically. "You must have gave Pokemon trainers the Giratina treatment to earn this plaque", remarked one of the entrants. Miguel shrugged over the insults, knowing that he's just doing his job. He got many insults from foreign entrants since his first shift, and his silver plaque of excellence made matters worse. But Miguel kept his cool and processed entrants impartially.

8 am, a human businessman entered Miguel's booth, and handed Miguel his documents. "You must have encountered many people, right? I'm hiring pharmacists", explained the businessman. Miguel looked at the passport; it bore the name of Hirohito Kasen. As his documents are valid, he stamped approval and handed over the documents. "Do me a favor, sir. Give any pharmacists you meet my business card", said Hirohito, and gave Miguel a stack of business cards. The business cards bore the company name: 'Lincoln Medical', and Hirohito being the executive manager of the company, along with the company phone number. "I return in 4 days. I'll pay you 10$ for every pharmacists who called me", said Hirohito, and left Miguel's booth.

The next several hours are relatively calm, with Miguel now temporarily passing job adverts to anyone working at the pharmaceutical field who came to his booth. Sometimes, they might get their duration and purpose of stay wrong, but with Miguel's questioning for clarification, their errors are corrected.

5 pm, the calm before the storm has ended, as he finished processing the 149th entrant, a human female has charged towards the gates of another booth, and charged to the guards. "Down to Rudolph's regime!" screamed the woman, and she detonated her bomb, killing all the guards. The explosion left the entrants terrified, and quickly left the customs area. Miguel quickly left his booth, taking 745$ with him. He has detained 22 people, and has handed out 8 business cards.

Just when Miguel was leaving the airport, the agent he met earlier came to him, and said: "Not so fast, Miguel. We'll be in for a little chat somewhere. Turn off your smartphone, and follow me", said Bismarck.

Miguel does what he's told, and followed Bismarck to his black van. "Close your eyes, and don't open them until I said so", ordered Bismarck. Miguel closed his eyes as he entered the van. 30 minutes later, Bismarck commanded Miguel to open his eyes. Miguel opened his eyes, and found himself way outside Seraphos City. They left the limousine, and walked around the rocky, sandy remote outskirts.

"So, Miguel. When did you know about this organization? Who are they? Tell me everything you know, and I'll let you go", interrogated Bismarck. "I met one of the agents of that organization on April 8; they call themselves 'The Warriors of the Rising Sun', claiming to restore glory to Calinev. They see Pokémorphs as abominations, tainting Calinev, and they ever blamed the government for this", explained Miguel. "They wanted me to allow their agents entry, I denied one of them, but another one will come in a few days. It's all I know, sir". Bismarck nodded over Miguel's explanation. "I'm not supposed to reveal too much, but I can tell you that this group, as I have suspected, is a remnant of Imperium Legionnaire, a human supremacist group before the 5-year war. They seem to show admiration to ancient empires, and even used many of their symbols as part of their motifs. T", explained Bismarck. "I suspect that they wanted to occupy the airport, and subsequently overthrow the Calinevian government"

"So, what do you really want from me?" asked Miguel. "Very simple, just pretend that you're cooperative, earn their trust, but fail the tasks given. The Bureau of Internal Affairs will investigate this group, while you distract them", said Bismarck. "Alright then, I'm leaving now", replied Miguel. "Keep your noses clean, Miguel. Don't tell anyone about this incident. Arceus oversees us all", said Bismarck, leaving with the black van.

Miguel has finally returned to his apartment, and found another package, this time containing a 25000$ cash bundle. Miguel threw the money away, and found a piece of notification letter written by the Department of Rural and Urban Development.

"Dear Sir,

The Socal Province Division of the Department of Rural and Urban Development would like to notify you that a Class-Δ apartment is now available to you.

Upgrade cost is 1000$.

The rent for the Class-Δ apartment is 150$, and its utility bill is 50$.

Contact the apartment rental services should you wish to upgrade."

Miguel calculated the family savings not for the prosthetics, 675$, only 325$ short. Miguel wondered whether he should use some of the prosthetic money to upgrade the housing, but he decided that with the deal from the Zoroark-morph he met at the airport, he can make up for the losses. So Miguel has informed his family that he has upgraded their apartment to Class-Δ. The family was exited to hear that they'll have a bigger, more comfortable apartment, and decided to move to their new apartment by tomorrow. Although Alfonso was slightly disappointed that some of his funds are used for the upgrade, he still smiled, believing in Miguel's breadwinning abilities.

_April 13, 2024_

'**Another Terrorist Strike! **

_Extremists got more aggressive._

April 13, 2024- Another terrorist attack has occurred at Seraphos City International Airport, making the airport the most frequently attacked area. Police authorities have failed to identify the perpetrator's identity, due to the terrorist's suicide bombing.'

'**Customs regulations tightened. **

_Identity Slips for Humans and Pokémorphs deployed._

April 13, 2024- Following yesterday's terrorist event at the airport, the Secretary of the Department of Immigration and Customs has announced the deployment of Identity Slips, which tracks the characteristics of foreign travelers. It is hoped that the Identity Slips will aid in defense against terrorism and organized crime.'

Miguel walked back to his booth, still thinking about the encounter with the B.I.A agent yesterday. He met Kemal, the Zoroark-morph guard who shares the bonus just shortly after reaching his booth. "Hey, Miguel. You have detained 42 people, here's your share of the bonus", said Kemal, handing him 850$. "I had to take 200$ out of it in order to pay for the optical implant, but I'll pay back the debt soon enough", explained Kemal. "Alright, Kemal. I'll keep detaining people", replied Miguel. Kemal walked away from Miguel's booth, taking form of the young male security guard. Miguel looked at the official bulletin.

'Calinev April 13, 2024

Department of Immigration and Customs

Official Bulletin

Inspector,

Under request from the Bureau of Internal Affairs, Identity Slips for human and Pokémorph foreign entrants are deployed.

All foreign entrants must present a current Identity Slip listing the entrant's morphological and biological data.

Identity Slip

Identity Slips for humans are grey tags containing information on facial appearance, blood type, iris color, body build, and thumbprints.

Identity Slips for Pokemorphs are green tags containing information on species and classification of generation: shifted/freeborn.

Arceus bless Calinev.'

Miguel started his shift, trying to remove all the thoughts regarding the B.I.A agent. Many foreign entrants have complained over the new Identity Slips, as they've made entry to Calinev more difficult. "This Identity Slip is a total pain in the hump. Tough to obtain and lasts only for several days. You Calinevians just make things harder than ever. Why open access in the first place?" questioned a frustrated foreign entrant. Miguel shrugged the complaint, and went on doing his job. It doesn't matter for the hassle, as long as they aren't terrorists, they shouldn't be worried.

10 am. A middle aged male human athlete entered Miguel's booth. "Excuse me, sir. I've lost my ID card. I lost it back at Unova. But my team has won the match! I can't wait to get home. I have carried this pennant for 20 years, maybe you should take it", explained the athlete, as he gave out his passport along with the pennant. Miguel looked at the pennant, it bore the name: 'Calinevian Crusaders'. Miguel remembered the name; it was the Calinevian team of the popular sporting event, UberSmash. Founded in 2004, this extreme sport has been a major hit worldwide, due to the utilization of combat suits mimicking Pokémon powers in the part-gladiator battle, part-dodgeball, and part- motorsport sporting event. He looked at the passport, the athlete's name turned out to be Phillip Hassel, the first Champion of UberSmash. Miguel was amazed to see the champion in real life, and almost decided to let him go, but here at the customs, it's nothing but business.

"Sir, I'm at most sorry. I can't help you on this, I can't let you in", said Miguel, as he stamped denial on Phillip's passport. "You should've told the Calinevian Embassy on this matter. Consult the airport authorities for assistance". "How could you! I even gave you the pennant. My manager will be furious when he heard about this!" said Phillip, walking out of Miguel's booth without even taking back the pennant. Miguel shook his head over his attitude, and went back to work.

His shift ended with 23 people detained, 151 people processed, and 11 business cards. Miguel left with 755$, and went home enjoying the comforts of the Class-Δ apartment with his family.


End file.
